When The Sun Brights
by WeWillBeFree
Summary: English version of "Cuando El Sol Brilla". ShadowXOC
1. Prologue

**When The Sun Brights**

Prologue

It was saturday morning. The sun brighting through the open window woke up the hedgehog. His fur was black with red streaks and white chest-hair. He growled, obviusly annoyed, and turned around in the bed blocking the sun light while his right hand looked for something next to him, but he didn't found it so he opened his crimson eyes that had stayed closed till that moment. This time, she had wake up first. He sighed slightly and made an effort to get out of the bed.

'... but I want sleep...' Said a sleepy voice somewhere near his room.

'C'mon, Shade, get out of the bed and have breakfast' Replied a soft female voice.

The hedgehog shaw a sleepy smile. He always get a smile while listening his wife waking up his son.

Shade, that was 8 years old, was exactly like his father in everything, but the colour of his streaks and eyes that was orange instead red.

'Hi, mom' Greeted a childish voice at the corridor.

'Good morning, Gyro' Replied his wife.

Gyro was a year younger than his brother and, on the contrary of Shade, the only things he inherited from his father was the form of the quills, the red streaks and the white chest-hair.

'Why dad can keep sleeping and I can't?' Complained Shade.

'Dad just woke up so get out of the bed already'.

'How do you know?' Asked Gyro.

'I'm a witch' Answered the female voice 'And I would apreciate if he could wake Hope up'.

"Dad" chuckled, went inside the room next to his and, after a few complains, heard the little steps of the kids at the stairs. The room was painted in pink and light purple colours, next to the wall stand a white crib holding a 2-year-old hedgehog. Her fur was dark pink with few red lines in her hair. The fur of one of her arms had turned black till the middle of it.

When the hedgehog got nearer to his daughter's crib, the slight happiness of the day desappeared completly. He tried to wake her up several times, but she wouldn't open her eyes; those green eyes that her father couldn't stop seeing. At some point of the night, the little girl's heart stopped beating.

'C'mon, Hope...' He said, as if it was going to wake her up.

His wife's voice got him out of the panic state he was deeping in.

'Shadow? What's wrong?' She asked from the door.

A beatiful hedgehog with silver fur and few golden lines along her slightly curly hair -that in the sun looked like copper- and golden eyes was looking at him with a worried look in her face.

'Sun...' He pronunced.

She went inside quickly and hugged him fearing that he would fall from a moment to other. She put her hand at the sides of his face making him look at her.

'Again...' Shadow whispered.

She turn around looking at the crib, understanding what had happened.

'She'll be ok' Sun said to her husband.

'I know...'

After some unendable seconds -that to the couple looked like hours- they heard the little Hope's cry and could breath again.

'Daddy...' She claimed.

Shadow responsed quickly and took her in his arms and hugged her trying to calm her -and himself- down by repeating "it's over" once and again. Sun, still hugging him, started caressing her daughter's black arm as if she had got a hit on it.


	2. Chapter 1 Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow turned around in the bed and closed the eyes. It was Friday, 4 in the morning and the beers he had at the bar started getting him asleep. The only thing that prevent him to sleep was the slight noise that the girl who just had sex with made while she was dressing herself up.

Another girl that hadn't been able to fill the void he felt inside that made his life absolutely unbearable.

He had tried everything to make it disappear but he was uncapable. It didn't matter how many women he had slept with nor the quantity of alcohol he had drink, the void wouldn't disappear.

"Will you call me?" Asked Sarah... or Sandra... He had forgot the girl's name but he didn't really cared.

"I don't think so" He replied with a groan.

She hastened to left the room and the sound of her stilettos got lost down the corridor of Shadow's flat.

Actually, the sentence 'the void would'nt disappear' wasn't exactly true. During the sex and while the effects of alcohol lasted, he almost didn't felt it, but when both come to an end it returned with all its strenth.

But he knew from where this void came: The loss of María and doctor Gerald Robotnik, the more similar he had to a family, and Molly's death, the nearest thing he felt to love, destroyed him.

The only reason he had to stay alive was the promise he made to María: He would protect the planet with his life.

It had been 6 years since Molly's death, but he still felt it as a pair of weeks.

Another cause to the high alcohol consumption that he kept was the nightmares.

The few persons he really cared about were dead and that brought the nightmares that weren't anything more than memories. For him it felt like relive once and again those moments that had brought him to his actual situation and the alcohol kept them away.

About the women... Shadow had loved every woman he had sex with, wishing for her to be the one who could fill the void, but once the sex was finished, he would get disappointed again and would expel the girl from the bed with bad manners and ensure her that he would'nt call her again as if it was her fault.

"I should sleep" He told to himself buring the head in the pillow.

He had to take a ship tomorrow in the morining to go to a planet wich name couldn't remember with his partner, Rouge.

The Chaos Emeralds got lost through the space again because of a not really clair reason, but that sure involved Sonic, and one of them was there.

What Shadow didn't expected was that he would find something else.


End file.
